


That Summer was Saturated

by soru_57



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Songfic, ano natsu ga houwa suru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soru_57/pseuds/soru_57
Summary: Fang looked up at the sky, reminiscing that summer memory. Up until now he's still searching.－－－－－© Animonsta Studios© Boboiboy Galaxy© あの夏が飽和する※ Cross-posted on Wattpad
Relationships: Private Pang | Fang & Boboiboy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	That Summer was Saturated

"I killed someone yesterday."

I could only stared at the teen standing infront of me. Soaking wet even with an orange hat covered his hair due to the rain. Not only that, I looked at my friend's scrunched up face, trying his best not to spill any more tears.

Even though summer was just about to begin, his body trembling badly both because of the not-so-cold whether and the fact that he had just killed. I let out a sigh and then let him in to my apartment. I had a feeling that this summer memory will write a brand new experience for the both of us.

Soon as we were in, I fetched a towel and clothes for him to get change. Then, I walked my way to the kitchen and boil some water to make some teas. Earl Grey fragrance--which I had worked hard to gain it--immediately filled the space, calming me in instant.

I found my friend has sat on the living room while looking completely lost. I put the tea right infront of my friend but he didn't payed any attention on it. For that, I forced the tea in his trembling hand's grip, hoping to calm the teen even for a bit.

"Go on. I'm listening."

“The one I killed sat beside me, that one who always bullied me. I got fed up and shoved their shoulders, but the place they hit was bad.

Fang, I don’t think I can stay here anymore so I’m going somewhere far away to die.” he said while trembling.

I stared at him in surprise but slowly my expression become more gentle and said, "Then, take me with you."

That very same night, I packed stuff to get out of the place. I don't know why I did all this things, saying something like that and escape with a killer. I took a glance on him, I know he won't be safe here.

And that's why...

I reached out my purse and a knife in the kitchen as well my phone and handheld game shoved into my bag. Everything that are useless feels like I want to destroy them.

Those photos stood on table and the schoolworks, I looked at them with indecipherable look on my face. All of them, everything, are useless now.

By the time I finished, he's already waiting for me at the outside. I quickly close my apartmen without bothering to lock it properly. Reaching out for his trembling hand, we make an escape from this small, small world.

I could feel my lips twitched up a bit. Now I know why, I've finally found my answer to the confusion I had a few minutes ago. I am useless. A total waste of space. With my parents out of my reach and the brother that oh-so excellent, makes me feels so lonely. So, it's not totally wrong for this no-good human to help a killer, right?

The parents I had, brother, friends as well. Everything I let go for a friend. The very friend who always poped out of nowhere everytime I have my terrible time. Times that I'm in need of help or the time I got frustrated with my brother's wits. And now, even if we headed our way to our unknown deaths, at least we were together to have each other's back. And maybe because, we have already lost the meaning to live in this kind of world.

_'You did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In the end, we hadn’t been loved by anyone._

_With that ugly thing in common, we easily believed in each other._

_When I held your hand, the slight tremor was also already gone_

_Not being bound by anyone, the two of us walked on a railroad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

  
We laughed out loud, relieved and slightly happy. I've managed to steal some money from a stranger and both of us escaped together after that. I don't know why I feel so free. That, I could go anywhere I want. It feels like there's nothing can stop us or terrified us anymore. I ignore the fact that sweat pooling on my forehead and the glasses I've lost somewhere along the escape route.

"Nothing matters now that it’s like this.It’s a small escape journey of good-for-nothings" I said and then, reached out that hand once more.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Like a dream I had sometimes,_

_if there was a kind hero, loved by everyone,_

_would they be able to save dirty people like us,_

_without abandoning us?_

“I had a dream like that as well but look at the reality. The five letters in HAPPY don’t exist,

don’t you know that from your life so far?"

"I’m sure everyone thinks they did nothing wrong.”

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_In a swarm of cicadas, wandering around aimlessly,_

_in our swaying sight as we ran out of water,_

_in the angry roars of looming mad ogres,_

_we romped around like idiots,_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But you suddenly took the knife._

  
“I made it here because you were beside me ’till now. That’s why it’s enough. It’s enough now.

_The one to die can be me alone.”_

  
While smiling sadly, he looked at me with a gentle gaze. And make a slice deep on his neck.

I was shocked beyond everything. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything as I looked at him unbelievable. It feels like I've watched a movie scene that I had always no interest to look at.

But it's different now. Tears started to roll down on my cheeks. Endless in despair and sadness.

This might be a dream, some scary nightmare. But this feelings overloaded me, drowning me in the sea of mixed feelings. Dots of black started to cover my vision as if hypnotized me to collapsed right there and then.

And I succumbed in the welcoming black.

.

.

.

.

.

  
I opened my eyes and immediately regretting it as the sunlight shot right into them. I sat up slowly and take a look at my surrounding. I'm in my room. I sighed out in relieved and ruffling my hair to get the image out of my head.

"What have we done to get me that kind of dream?"

I did my morning routine. Like always, take a bath, wear my uniform, etc. And don't forget to make some breakfast before I starved myself at school.

Five minutes passed since I finished my breakfast. Fifteen minutes more and the school will start but he never come. I shook my head to get the weird feeling out of my head and then headed to the school alone. But it can't be help to think things.

And forgot to check my glasses and my purse.

Soon as I enter the classroom, everyone's gazes on me. I pushed the swell of pride and the sudden urge to be arrogant deep into the back of my head. My uncovered eyes glanced around the room to look for him but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Boboiboy?"

Both Ying and Yaya shared each other glances, sad that tears seems to be dangerously about to fell. Meanwhile Gopal just looked at his shoes, trying his best to hide any emotion from be seen by anyone else.

At first I was confused with their strange behaviors but the memory hit me like a pile of bricks fall down on my head.

"No... No way..." Without thinking of anything else, I make a dash out of the class and eventually, out of the school premises, desperately searching for him.

.

.

.

.

.

_And then time passed._  
_Just those hot, hot days passed._  
_Even though our families and classmates are here,_  
_why are you the only one who isn’t anywhere._

_I remember that summer day._  
_I still sing even right now._  
_I’m always looking for you._  
_There are still things I want to tell you._

_Sneezing at the end of September,_  
_repeating the smell of June._  
_Your smile, your innocence,_  
_saturates the inside of my head._

.

.

.

.

.

"No one does anything wrong. You did nothing wrong, so that’s enough already. Let’s throw it all out."

You wanted someone to say that, didn’t you? Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time using this account! I debut(?) using this story which wasn't my first story I created... Kudos and comments are appreciated （っ´＾ω＾`ｃ）


End file.
